Big Chocolate Slime
The Big Chocolate Slime is a foe and a summon in . Big Chocolate Slimes are frequently found in the Mystic Woods and surrounding the Redpine Town area. It is a member of the Big Slimes enemy group. Appearance The Big Chocolate Slime is a massive mass of what resembles chocolate pudding topped with some chocolate icing, atop which there are a variety of white sprinkles, heart-shaped cookies, and a trio of cherries at the top. The Big Chocolate Slime also has a set of three smaller balls that are made of the same pudding like material, but only have the icing and sprinkles on top of them. Overview The Big Chocolate Slime is a mid-tier foe that uses innumerable skills and statuses to boost its own power, as well as majorly interrupt the party's own strategies. The Big Chocolate Slime is capable of inflicting and on the party, thus allowing its own attacks to have significantly higher power. While not cause for concern, it can catch an unprepared party off-guard. The Big Chocolate Slime is also capable of inflicting and an debuff; while the latter is too small to matter, the former effectively stuns a player, making the Big Chocolate Slime something of a priority just to avoid this happening. While easily dispatched, Big Chocolate Slimes are dangerous. The Big Chocolate Slime absorbs and is immune to . However, it is weak to , and especially . Like other Slimes, the Big Chocolate Slime is weak to Instant Death, meaning that any skill with 50% or higher effective chance of inflicting Instant death will be a guaranteed kill. Shredder is therefore an effective means of eliminating large groups. The Big Chocolate Slime is notable for being the only foe to drop Cake. Statistics Attacks and Abilities |StatusChance1 = 50% |StatusStrength1 = 2x |Acc1 = 100% |Crit1 = 10% |RdF1 = 10% |Notes1 = Status chance increased to 100% on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack2 = Ground Pound |Target2 = All |Power2 = 22 |Type2 = Physical |Element2 = Earth |Element%2 = 50% |StatusIcon2 = |StatusChance2 = 10% |StatusStrength2 = 1x |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 20% |Notes2 = Spawns one Chocolate Slime. 50% chance of spawning an extra Chocolate Slime on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack3 = Double Ground Pound |Target3 = All |Power3 = 28/2 |Type3 = Physical |Element3 = Earth |Element%3 = 50% |StatusIcon3 = |StatusChance3 = 10% |StatusStrength3 = 1x |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 20% |Notes3 = 60% chance of spawning one Chocolate Slime. Changed to 54% chance of spawning one Chocolate Slime and 18% chance of spawning two Chocolate Slimes on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack4 = Wafer |Target4 = All |Power4 = 30/2 |Type4 = Physical |Element4 = None |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Attack5 = Quake |Target5 = Single |Power5 = 60 |Type5 = Physical |Element5 = Earth |Element%5 = 100% |Acc5 = 140% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Attack6 = Chocolate Blob |Target6 = All |Power6 = 20 |Type6 = Magical |Element6 = Earth |Element%6 = 100% |StatusIcon6 = |StatusChance6 = 100% 100% |StatusStrength6 = 10% 2x |Acc6 = 100% |Crit6 = 10% |RdF6 = 10% |Attack7 = Spit |Target7 = Single |Power7 = 35 |Type7 = Physical |Element7 = Earth |Element%7 = 50% |Acc7 = 100% |Crit7 = 10% |RdF7 = 10% |Notes7 = Casts Chocolate Blob on the same target immediately before the attack. }}Summoned foes will be at the same level as the user. Battle logic Action ''' * If Syphoned, catch score >55, and all players are Lovable → Ground Pound*; * If catch score >55 and all players are Lovable → Chocolate Blob (1/2), Ground Pound* (1/2); * If Syphoned or Berserked → Leap (1/3), Spit (1/3), Ground Pound* (1/3); * Otherwise → Leap (1/6), Spit (1/6), Chocolate Blob (1/6), Wafer (1/6), Quake (1/6), Ground Pound* (1/6). * Ground Pound becomes Double Ground Pound when <49% HP. '''Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * 100% and not Syphoned → Chocolate Blob. Additionally, if any front line player has equipment that scares Slimes, the Big Chocolate Slime will inflict 2x Berserk on themselves at the start of their turn (this does not take up their action). Summon The foe can be captured to be used as a summon. |Acc = 100% |Crit = 10% |RdF = 10% }} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes